monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Slime Nostrum
Slime Nostrum is one of the magical potions described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A magical potion made by mixing the surplus part of a slime, "Slime Jelly", with various chemicals. It is a very thick liquid potion, whose color is various types of blue, red, purple or pink. When a human man drinks it, he will release a mucus resembling a highly viscous semi-liquid "slime" from his body, and will be able to freely manipulate it. When it enters the man's body by drinking it, the slime is absorbed into the body, and mixes with the man's mana to become one. After the man lets loose his own mana outside the body, he can transform it into a mucus-like slime, and manipulate it with his own will. In other words, this magic potion makes men's mana have the nature of "slime", and is said to be close to the feeling that it becomes possible to use "slime creation and manipulation magic". Due to its high viscosity, the slime can entwine and restrain your partner. In addition, by strongly putting in mana it is also possible to melt things other than living beings, and it is also possible to dissolve only clothing and armor without harming your partner's body. Although it is a magical potion considered to have various uses, naturally because monsters give it to men to drink to enjoy intercourse with their partners, the main use is for women to be overrun, wrapped up in, and toyed with by mucus during sex. This slime is the mana of a man, that is, a monster's favorite food, essence, transformed into a slime state, and by using it on a monster companion, it brings irresistible pleasure. In addition, by soaking in from the skin or otherwise being absorbed into the body, it works as a powerful aphrodisiac that melts the mind and robs it of thinking ability, making the body burn and become extremely sensitive. The freely expanding and contracting slime can wrap around their body's favorite places and caress them, and just from its persistent sticky sensation, they experience pleasure and ecstasy as if they are completely coated in their partner's semen, and their body begins to strongly burn. The slime can also slip into any of a woman's holes, it is possible for it to enter from the mouth or vagina, and caress them from the inside. The slime that slipped into the body boosts the sexual feelings of the vaginal walls, uterus, and mouth with a more powerful aphrodisiac effect, and just by lightly rubbing the interior, the sticky mucus easily brings them to climax. The slime that entangled in the back of the throat and entered the womb, because of its mucus-like quality, will be absorbed over a much longer time than the usual essence. The sensation of that siphoned essence is as if the mana of the man that is their partner is trying to slip into them, and as long as the slime remains, it will bring persistently sticky pleasure and ecstasy. Furthermore, the slime produced by this magical potion has the power of "essence siphoning" that captures your partner's mana, and the feeling of the slime sucking mana is also brought to the man that manipulates it. That is, by wrapping the slime around monsters, it will take in a small amount of the mana that monsters emit, and if it invades the mouth or vagina, it will absorb the thicker mana contained in saliva or love juice. If you take in the mana of a monster, the pleasure brought by "essence siphoning", and of course the feeling of the swelling body heat and lust due to the effect of erosion, makes a man's thoughts and reason easily melt like slime. Even if you try to use this magical potion for the sake of restraining an attacking monster, from the moment you entwine with that body, a pleasure close to "sex" is brought. The more you touch a monster with slime, the more you wrap around that body, the more you caress it, the more you slip into it, that pleasure is strengthened, and the man's thoughts will melt into slime, coming only to think about indulging in the pleasure of sex. In the end, from the moment of extending this slime towards a monster, no matter what it is or for whatever reason, acts outside of joining with a monster are impossible, and becoming a prisoner of sex with a monster's flesh is unavoidable. In addition, this magical potion is made for men with a strong ability to produce mana inside the body, and when a human woman drinks it, all of the mana in the body becomes "slime", and then she transforms into a monster of the slime genus such as "Dark Slime". Also, if a man that drank this magical potion slips slime into the body of a human woman, the slime may remain unabsorbed, in which case, the slime will propagate within the woman and start to have a will, and there is a possibility the woman will change into a "Slime Carrier". Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire